omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Sidious (Legends)
Statistics Name: Palpatine, Emperor Palpatine. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Human, Emperor, Sith Lord. Gender: Male. Age: 87 years (Return of the Jedi), likely in his late twenties to early thirties in his clone bodies. Tier: '''| At least '''D-2, likely''' Low E-1. | '''Destructive Capacity: | Small Planet Level '''(Stated as the most powerful Sith Lord by many and should be as powerful as Vitiate at his peak. He could create Force Storms that could raze massive fleets of starships & planets). | '''Speed: | Relativistic '''combat, Lightspeed''' reactions augmented by precognition. | Durability: '''| Naturally '''Street Level; Small Planet Level with Force amplification (Able to Force barriers & telekinetic shield with this level of power. He is also very difficult to kill via soul/astral manipulation & possession). | Intelligence: Palpatine was a skilled manipulator and strategist, having orchestrated countless events in the galaxy, from the Invasion of Naboo to the Clone Wars, with the sole aim of increasing his own power. Even when something occurred that he did not initially plan for, the Sith Lord could rework his plans effectively. Highly adept at foreseeing the future, often utilizing the power to see his plots to fruition, ensuring that all would proceed as he had envisioned. Furthermore, Sidious was able to conceal his inner darkness from the Jedi for many years before allowing himself to be discovered, which was vital to his plot to overthrow the Republic. His power was so great that he managed to cloud the Jedi's vision, making it exceedingly difficult to predict future events. The Dark Lord also possessed knowledge of Sith magic. Stamina: Superhuman+. Range: | Extended Melee Range with his lightsaber, Galactic Range with Force powers (Was able to Force Choke Darth Tyrannus from across the galaxy while speaking to him via hologram) Weaknesses: His overconfidence & cowardice towards those who pose a challenge to him (i.e. Yoda). Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duel Wielding Proficiency, Enhanced Senses, Supreme Swordsmanship, Precognition/Clairvoyance, Precognitive Diversion, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (Capable of reflecting, redirecting, & absorbing energy attacks launched at him), Lightning Manipulation (Force Lightning), Illusion Creation, Ionize, Life-Force Absorption (Force Drain), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Force Healing), Astral/Soul Manipulation, Possession (Transfer Essence), Immortality (Type 4), Poison Resistance, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (Being able to edit the Telos Holocron, requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Convection, Aura Concealment (Force Stealth), Storm Generation (Force Storm), Midi-chlorian Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Sith Alchemy, Sith Sorcery, Teleportation (Through objects, across large distances, and into areas where the Force is not present) Weapons & Equipment Darth Sidious' lightsabers Notable Attacks & Techniques Force Lightning: '''A Force power utilized by the Sith. The technique involved a discharge of electricity from the practitioner's fingertips, resulting in electrocution and even disfigurement if the target was hit with it. * '''Chain Lightning: '''A variation of Force lightning with the difference being that the lightning was able to strike one person and then move to another or several others. As it was more powerful than the standard lightning, it required a greater amount of discipline and concentration to project and sustain the stream of lightning. * '''Lightning Grenade: '''A Force lightning variation in which the user gripped an opponent or object with the Force and lifted them up into the air. While the victim was suspended the user blasted them with a brief burst of lightning. The practitioner then either dropped the victim or slammed them into an object, causing the lightning coursing within them to explode. * '''Lightning Bomb: '''A powerful variation of Force lightning. The Force user blasted an opponent with lightning, and then, using the Force, caused the lightning to amplify within the victim's body until it reached a critical point and exploded out of the victim. The explosion would also shock and kill anyone unlucky enough to be standing near the victim when the explosion occurred. '''Force Flight: '''A Force power that enabled the user to telekinetic-ally move themselves toward a specific destination, taking levitation (see above) to an extreme degree. To use this Force power took a great deal of concentration. '''Force Rage, also known as Dark Rage, Force Enrage, or Force Fury: '''A dark side alter Force ability. The Force user would tap into his or her innermost fears, pain and hate, and convert them into an intense rage. The user could then channel the anger to increase his or her own speed, strength, and ferocity. However, the body could not handle such rage for long periods of time, so the user became greatly weakened for some time after the rage subsided. '''Force Storm: A volatile dark side Force power capable of creating hyperspace wormholes that were able to displace objects across vast distances and tear apart the surfaces of entire planets. Storms were incredibly difficult to control once unleashed and required mastery in many different Force disciplines. Force Choke: '''A Dark Side Force Power where one would strangle the victim (usually to death) with the Force. It is often performed with a grip-like gesture. Sidous was capable of choking multiple opponents at once. '''Force Visions: '''An aspect of the Force, an ability to see into the past and the future. Darth Sidious was able to use the dark side to peer into the future and manipulate events on a galactic scale to suit his ends. '''Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. During his duel with Yoda, he levitated several Senate pods simultaneously, including the one he was standing on, with great dexterity and accuracy. Force Barrier: Both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the Light or Dark Sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. It can also be used to protect one's self from harmful gases if trapped in a space with such. Mind Trick: '''An ability of the Force that allowed the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. When using the mind trick, the practitioner generally adopted a suggestive tone of voice and used a distinctive gesture, waving their hand in front of the target's face. '''Force Scream: '''An involuntary Force exertion in the form of a powerful scream or shout. Manifested by those whose alignment is with the dark side of the Force. '''Pyrokinesis: '''A Force power that allowed a Force-user to manipulate and generate fire1 by rubbing and heating up air molecules together '''Dark Illusion: '''A Force power that gave its user the ability to manipulate Force visions to directly attack a selected target. Dark illusion was summoned through an ancient Sith ritual using both the connection of a Force-bond, one coming from someone with a link to the target, and reciting a Sith incantation in the old Balc language. Compounded with the blood of the bonded and Force lightning, as well as the dark side of the Force, dark illusion could reach its intended victim from across the galaxy. '''Transfer essence, also known as essence transfer or transfer life: '''A radical dark side Force power used to transfer a person's consciousness into another body, or in some cases an inanimate object. '''Midi-chlorian manipulation: '''A form of Sith alchemy mastered by Darth Plagueis. Requiring immense knowledge of the dark side of the Force, it was the ability to create, maintain, or save life through the influencing of midi-chlorians to a certain degree. '''Jar'Kai: '''A method of utilizing two lightsabers in combat. Darth Sidious was very proficient in this style, wielding both of his lightsabers against Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Sidious utilized a ferocious yet fluid fighting style & fended off both brothers simultaneously. Even though they put up a considerable fight, Sidious ultimately defeated them relatively easily, killing Savage and disarming Maul. '''Note: This profile covers the Non-canon legends version of Darth Sidious. Category:Character Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier F